Satu, Dua
by Vylenzh
Summary: For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V / Ketakutan yang paling ia hindari datang lagi, yaitu ketika ia bosan dan ingin berhenti untuk menunggu. / "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin berhenti?" / SasuSaku / Canon / Review?


**Satu, Dua**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Kategori Best SasuSaku Canon for Fiction**

 **Dedicated for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V**

 **Prompt #18**

 **Summary:** For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V / Ketakutan yang paling ia hindari datang lagi, yaitu ketika ia bosan dan ingin berhenti untuk menunggu. / "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin berhenti?" / SasuSaku / Canon / Review?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Satu ….

Dua ….

Satu ….

Dua ….

Satu ….

Du—ah, berhentilah mengulang, Haruno Sakura! Karena waktu tak pernah berhenti. Karena detak jam itu akan terus mengikis hari demi hari yang kau lewati. Dan akan selalu menambah tiap detiknya.

Dia menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, manik hijaunya lurus memandang keluar jendela dimana bulan bertengger di langit.

Sudah berapa lama? Ia lupa, ia tak pernah mengingatnya. Ia tak pernah menghitung hari demi hari yang ia lewati untuk menunggu pemuda itu. Karena waktu tak pernah terhitung sama sejak ia menunggunya.

Hanya saja ... malam ini ia merasa kekosongan yang sedikit berbeda. Hampa mungkin?

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, berdiri dari duduknya. Ah, ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Ia butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

Karena entah kenapa, ia sedikit menyadari kehampaan itu berasal dari mana. Seperti ... ketakutan lama yang telah ia kubur lama. Dan kini ketakutan itu—ketakutan yang paling ia hindari datang lagi, yaitu ketika ia bosan dan ingin berhenti untuk menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Satu, dua …._

 _Satu …._

Ah, lagi-lagi ia menghitung lagi. Bukankah ia berniat tidak akan menghitung lagi? Kemanakah perginya dirinya yang tak pernah lelah untuk menunggu? Bukankah dirinya telah meyakini bahwa janji yang orang itu ucapkan akan segera terlaksana?

Sakura tertawa geli—ya, ia geli kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia muak kepada hatinya yang semakin lama terasa kosong.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukan orang itu. Sangat merindukannya. Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya.

Apakah pada akhirnya ia harus berhenti? Tidak, tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Atau ... harus kah?

Dia berhenti berjalan. Tatapannya turun ke bawah. Semilir angin tampak menerbangkan helaian merah mudanya.

Tes.

 _Liquid_ bening itu lolos dari pertahanannya.

Tes.

Lagi—air mata itu kembali membasahi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya naik menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan gejolak kesakitan yang memupuk naik.

"Sasuke- _kun ..._ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sejak kapan dia lemah seperti ini? Kenapa ... kenapa dia bisa selemah ini?

Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau sangat mencintai orang itu? Kenapa kau sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke tak tahu kenapa dia memilih malam ini sebagai hari kepulangannya. Bukankah malam ini terlihat sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya? Entahlah, berapa kali pun memikirkannya Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan menemuinya. Bukankah ia terlalu lama menepati janjinya?

Sasuke menyentuh dimana jantungnya berada. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan satu perasaan yang belum terlalu dikenalnya ini. Yang ia mengerti hanya satu, yaitu menemuinya.

Masihkah dia menunggu?

Masihkah Haruno Sakura ... mencintainya?

Tap—langkah Sasuke terhenti setelah melewati gerbang desa Konoha. Kedua matanya terpejam seraya menarik napas pendek.

Semoga ….

Semoga dia masih menunggunya.

Dan ... mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi.

Cahaya minim di sekitarnya yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu penerang jalan tak menyurutkan keinginan Sasuke, atau menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Namun, beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti. Sorot matanya berubah lembut, dia kembali berjalan tapi terhenti kembali saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis?

Siapa yang sudah membuatnya menangis?

Tangan Sasuke terkepal. Ia merasa marah dan mengutuk siapapun yang telah menyakiti gadis di hadapannya.

Ah, ada apa ini? Kenapa hatinya terasa diremas saat melihat luncuran air mata dari gadis itu?

Dia sakit ... dia tidak mau melihat lagi air mata gadis itu.

Sakura ... berhentilah menangis.

Sakura ….

Hatinya terus bersuara meminta gadis itu berhenti menangis. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan ucapan itu tak terucap.

Kemudian langkah kakinya membawanya kembali mendekati gadis bermahkotakan helaian merah muda itu.

"Sasuke- _kun ..._ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Tidak ... bukan ini. Perkiraannya tidak benar, kan?

Ataukah memang benar dirinya kini yang telah membuat Sakura menangis?

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, dia menatap wajah Sakura yang tersembunyi di balik tangan-tangan mungilnya itu. Tangan kanannya naik menyentuh kepala Sakura membuat _kunoichi_ didikan Hokage Kelima itu menurunkan dua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Bekas air mata tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Manik hijau Sakura membulat dan bibir itu pun dengan bergetar mengeja namanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia mengamati wajah sembab Sakura. Dan rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Lebih dari rasa sakit sebelumnya.

Tapi ia mencoba menahan luapan sakit di dadanya. Tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Dan ia pun akhirnya mampu berkata, "Aku pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Sakura takut ia bermimpi. Sakura takut sosok di hadapannya hanyalah eksistensi tak nyata yang tercipta dari rasa rindunya. Tapi senyum itu, suara itu hanya milik Sasuke.

Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Dia pulang dan menemuinya.

"Kau pulang," ucap Sakura. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan air mata yang nyaris lolos kembali dari pertahanannya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang sebelumnya berada di kepala Sakura turun dan menangkup pipi Sakura.

"Kau menangis."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau bohong."

"Sasuke- _kun_ …."

"Kau menangis karenaku."

Napas Sakura tercekat, dia meremas pakaian Sasuke. "Bukan karenamu. Aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak menangis." Dia terus mengulang perkataannya. Tangannya semakin meremas pakaian Sasuke.

Ah, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa berdosa. Sebelumnya dia telah berpikir untuk berhenti. Dia tak mampu menjaga hatinya untuk Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke- _kun,_ maaf," lanjut Sakura. Dia menangis kembali. Pertahanannya bocor.

"Jangan menangis," pinta Sasuke. Dia mengangkat wajah Sakura lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku mohon jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf tidak menemuimu. Maaf karena aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu."

"Bukan salahmu, aku yang salah. Aku berpikir ..." Sakura menarik napas panjang, menahan aliran air mata yang keluar. "Aku ingin berhenti. Aku lelah dengan perasaan ini. Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun._ Tiap hari perasaan itu semakin meluap. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sesaat aku ingin berhenti dan melupakanmu. Maaf."

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin berhenti?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Manik hijaunya lurus memandang wajah Sasuke. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Bahkan jika aku menginginkannya aku tidak yakin aku sanggup berhenti ... mencintaimu," ucap Sakura dengan rona merah di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Apakah kau benar-benar kembali Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Sekarang aku benar-benar kembali."

Sakura tertawa. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Hn."

"Aku ... mencintaimu."

Seulas senyum kembali hadir di wajah Sasuke. Dia mendekat dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura. "Aku pulang ... aku pulang, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kekosongan itu akhirnya terisi lagi._

 _Kesunyian yang menenggelamkan mereka telah pergi._

 _Kini hanya ada cahaya dan juga luapan rindu._

 _Mereka menuangkannya dalam untaian kata penuh kasih ... penuh cinta._

 _Mereka saling mengasihi—saling merindukan._

 _Hari-hari yang menyiksa itu kini telah berakhir._

 _Dan kini mereka akan memulainya kembali._

 _Sebuah lembaran baru._

 _Kehidupan baru._

 _Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura._

 _Kisah mereka pun dimulai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^^ ini maaf, judulnya agak absurd, sebenarnya hitungan **Satu, Dua** itu mengartikan perasaan Sakura. Mau bagaimanapun Sakura mencoba berhenti, dia akan kembali tetap mencintai Papa Sasu :'3

Dan ini BTC pertamaku, setelah memaksakan diri di kala WB menyerang, aku menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Jujur, aku kurang pede :3 Semoga sesuai dengan prompt. Maaf jika ada kekurangan :)

Terimakasih sekali lagi. Ehm, berkenan review? ^^


End file.
